Electrical connector s, such as those used as charging couplers of electrical vehicle service equipment (EVSE), may contain female socket terminals that are configured to receive male plug terminals of a corresponding connector assembly, such as an electric vehicle's charging port. In order to provide the desired electrical and mechanical performance, these socket terminals are typically formed by machining the socket terminal from a solid bar of a metallic material. The socket terminals may define circumferential flanges that are designed to secure the socket terminals within the connector assembly as the electrical connector is assembled. The socket terminals may be subject to dislocation during the process of assembling the electrical connector. Therefore, a means of securing the socket terminals in their proper position as the electrical connector is being assembled is desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.